Video Game Babes Living In a Sweet Ass Penthouse
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Title pretty much says all. includes Dragon Age, Sly Cooper, Marvel Ulitmate Alliance, Borderlands, Mass Effect, Fallout and many many more


**Video Game Babes Living In a Sweet Ass Penthouse**

 **Day 1**

"Ohhh thank the Maker! A nice bubble bath is so refreshing" Bethany H. sighed in ecstasy, next to her lover Isabele

"Ay! Hurry it up, will you? I gotta take a shower" Rose of Sharon Cassidy hollered, banging on the door

"You snooze, you lose" Bethany quipped

"Grrrr…" Cass growled, pulling out her shotgun

"Cass, no! No, no, no, no, no" Maya said calmly, lowering the barrel down

"Must… take… shower" Cass gibbered insanely as Maya injected the crazed redhead with a chloroform syringe

"… so I said, like, gag me with a spoon, newb! And he, like totally spazzed, like OMG, for real" Carmelita said, walking in with Neyla

"I hear you, love, I hear you. Care for some tea and crumpets?" Neyla asked in her posh British accent

"oh good. The cop and the limey are back" Claptrap, the racist landlord said snarkily

"Up yours, you bloody sod!" Neyla roared, tossing the jerkass robot out the window

"wow, that was, like, totally radical, girl! You, like, totally kicked his ass" Carmelita said in amazement

"what's all the noise?" Huntress complained tiredly, waking up from her beauty nap

"oh 'allo Helena, love. How's your day going?" Neyla asked

"fine, dear, fine. Thanks so much for the crumpets this morning. My schoolkids loved 'em" Huntress replied

"oh, anytime, love. Mum called by the way, says she's comin' for a visit" Neyla announced

"oh no… not her…" Carmelita moaned, having very bad memories of Neyla's very, very anti LGBT mother

"C'mon Carmie, sweetie, just one week and we'll be wed before Bob's your uncle. I promise" Neyla said

"Eh… alright" Carmelita sighed

"she ain't gettin' in my room" Maya said, reading her girly magazine in her room

"Maya! What have I told you about snogging yourself before dinner?" Neyla scolded

"Ugh, beggars can't always be choosers" Maya groaned, getting off the bed

"…in His name we honour him. V8" Neyla said, finishing grace as everyone ate their dinner

"Good old fish and chips. Just like Mum used to make" Neyla said

"What is this? Ginger ale?" Cassandra asked

"no, no love, that's Sprite. In London, they serve Sprite, not lemonade" Neyla explained

"what part of the UK did you hail from?" Tina Armstrong asked

"thank you for asking, dear. I was born and raised in the East End, graduated at Harvard, studied law and order…" Neyla started, everyone listening in

"…and that's how I got my job as a call girl/superintendent constable to afford rent and over 30 pounds to pay for this lovely flat here in the States. Really smashing, innit?" Neyla finished

"I quite agree" Olga replied

"Most certainly" Meryl added

"Good story. Loved the British euphemisms" Nisha chimed in

"Whuh? Sorry, I dozed off during that Revolutionary War thing" Sarah Bryant said, waking up

"ok, chums, clean up your plates and I'll make some macaroons and streusel cakes for dessert" Neyla ordered, everyone obeying

"Hey, Neyla, what show is this?" Piper asked, watching the TV

"oh, that's Monty Python's Flying Circus! That's me favorite, it is! I grew up with it every day since I was a shy lass" Neyla said, sitting down next to her

"Macaroons are done!" Jasmine announced, as the timer in the oven beeped

"ooh, An American Werewolf In London!" Gaige cheered as the midnight movie was starting

"oh sorry love, that's way too scary for a wee child like you. Maya, could you send this one to bed?" Neyla asked, pouring herself a cup of tea

"Sure thing. C'mon Gaige, I'll read you Pride and Prejudice again…" Maya said, escorting Gaige to her room

"Ok, this is definitely not an appropriate movie before bed" Neyla admitted, recording the film before shutting off the telly

"We're sleepin' here again?" Sarah yawned, as she and everyone got snug and comfy in their sleeping bags

"Course we are, love. Those blokes in the government are workin' on the top floor, don't you know?" Neyla responded

"I knew that just now" Sarah snarked, turning on her side

"Urp… those macaroons were soooo good…" Aurora giggled before closing her eyes

"Mmm… Neyla, we're out of chocolate milk again…" Carmelita moaned

"Not to worry love, I'll buy it at the grocer for 15 a quid" Neyla yawned, nodding off

"ugh, someone go feed the cats, they're meowing…" Jasmine groaned, placing the pillow over her head

"I'm a coming, I'm a coming…" Lilith the Firehawk yawned tiredly as she went downstairs to feed the animals

"ok, Gaige's asleep for the night" Maya sighed, getting into her sleeping bag

"that's good to know sweetheart" Huntress said, having finished getting dressed for bed

"Sarah?" Neyla asked

"Hrrmm?" Sarah grunted, half-asleep

"are you sodding yourself again?" Neyla asked

"nuh-uh" Sarah answered

"alrighty then. G'night" Neyla replied, turning on her side


End file.
